1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ramps for action sports. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile action sports ramp and methods for erecting and collapsing such a ramp.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Over the last several decades, action sports have been increasing in popularity, due in large part to the entertainment such activities provide spectators and the enjoyment such activities provide athletes. In general, action sports (also known as “extreme sports” or “adventure sports”) typically refers to certain activities perceived as having a high level of inherent danger. Such activities often involve fast speeds, great heights, significant levels of physical exertion, and highly specialized gear. Action sports also includes motorized and non-motorized activities. Examples of some action sports include, but are not limited to, auto racing, BASE jumping, bungee jumping, freeskiing, hang gliding, ice climbing, kitesurfing, mountain biking, rock climbing, skydiving, snowboarding, and surfing, among others.
In some instances, certain action sports often involve the use of ramps that provide a slope or incline that joins two different levels or heights. For example, a drop-in ramp typically allows an athlete to gain speed by traveling down the drop-in ramp. In contrast, a jump ramp usually allows an athlete to jump over an obstacle or section of ground by traveling up the jump ramp. Freestyle motocross, freestyle skateboarding, and freestyle bicycle motocross (also known as “freestyle BMX”) are examples of action sports that often involve the use of such ramps.
Consequently, as the popularity of action sports has grown, so has the need for ramps used in certain action sports. However, typical ramps suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, oftentimes ramps are built specifically for a single action sports event that takes place at a single location. Building ramps for a single action sports event at a single location usually involves significant setup costs, considerable manual labor, and a substantial investment of time. More specifically, ramps for action sports events are often built with a poor design using standard construction techniques that are expensive, slow, and require numerous workers. Moreover, such ramps are usually neither collapsible nor mobile. Furthermore, it is often the case that scaffolding is required to build and assemble action sports ramps. Accordingly, because of the substantial cost, labor, and time involved, building ramps for a single action sports event at a single location is often not conducive to touring shows featuring action sports that make use of ramps.
In addition, typical ramps often lack adequate stability, safety features, and riding surfaces. This is also usually the result of poor ramp design that uses standard construction techniques and materials to build the ramps. Poor stability, missing safety features, and undesirable riding surfaces also typically arise due to having ramps built by workers who are not well-versed or otherwise knowledgeable about the demands of the action sports and the needs of the athletes using the ramps.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an action sports ramp that reduces the cost, labor, and time required for ramp setup. In addition, there is a need in the art for an action sports ramp that is collapsible and mobile. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an action sports ramp that provides improved stability, safety features, and riding surfaces.